


Slowly but Surely

by Ipsir_C



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, a little bit of, if you squint you can see Jett/Sage, it’s 3am what am i doing, like so light i don’t even know if it counts Angst, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipsir_C/pseuds/Ipsir_C
Summary: Viper is pretty sure she hates Reyna. Reyna's hot-blooded and reckless. She was everything they didn't need for a mission.Reyna doesn’t need teammates. She knows she’s good and she can prove it.OrA summary of the beginning of their relationship.Now with Reyna’s POV
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT), Reyna/Viper (VALORANT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Methodical

The new recruit is a wild card. She is unpredictable, with loyalties up the ass up of nowhere, whose only goal seems to be death for her own selfish purposes.

Viper? She’s fighting for something greater. Kingdom deserves to fall, especially after all the things they did, and all the things they took away from her.

She is wary of Reyna.

—

Reyna is a pain to deal with. Her methods are unsafe, unpractical, and dangerous. It puts the team at risk—more than usual.

But the team is happy with Reyna and their streak of successful missions. So, Viper stays quiet, as usual.

—

She swears up and down that Reyna does it on purpose. Reyna is there, everywhere Viper goes, constantly annoying her, disobeying orders.

They argue. A lot. It’s often over the smallest things, each trying to prove their superiority. The jabs get under Viper’s skin, more than usual. She tries to figure out what exactly makes Reyna different.

She settles on the fact that Reyna is simply incredibly irritating. She decides she hates her.

—

But, as infuriating as Reyna is, Viper can’t help but acknowledge her skills. Though reckless, Reyna is efficient, and never fails to protect ~~Viper~~ the team.

Viper respects her, despite her clear contempt for her reckless attitude.

Until Haven.

It could have been an accumulation of all the teasing, all the jabs and fiery remarks thrown at each other. It could have been something else entirely, but Viper is too mad to truly analyze her feelings.

The mission was a success, but by an infinitesimal amount. They had barely gotten out in time, with the spike’s explosion mere inches from their aircraft.

It was honestly ridiculous. If only Jett didn’t try to impress Sage. If only Phoenix was a little quieter. If only Reyna could stop disobeying her orders at every turn—

They say hindsight is 20/20.

And yet she is furious. It could be at herself and the cracks the enemy found in her usually fool-proof plans, or it could be at Reyna.

Reyna, who decided to dump whatever strategies they had talked about for weeks and rush headfirst into the waves of enemies that the team knew would be right around the corner. Reyna, who decided to take her sweet time in the disposal of said enemies. Reyna, who had been the last one to barely escape the explosion. Reyna, who almost _died_.

She tells herself she would care as just as much for any of the other Valorant agents.

(It’s a lie, she knows it, but doesn’t know why.)

—

They’re in Tokyo.

Viper is tired, sweaty, and hungry. She’s out of bullets and is ready to head back and rest.

She’s diffusing the spike when she hears the click of a pistol behind her.

She freezes, mentally cursing herself for being distracted. She supposes this will be the end of her shitty life. She never got to avenge her home like she had promised.

She sees the shadow of the enemy jumping out from the corner. Viper knows this is the end, but turns anyway, unwilling to go down without a fight.

The sound of an Operator rips through the air, followed by Reyna’s deep laugh.

_You owe me dinner, Sabine~_

—

The canteen had served steak that night.

—

They get closer after that.

Their styles of fighting begin to complement each other. Viper fills in the gaps of Reyna’s hotheaded behavior. She’s calm and collected, backing Reyna as they push together. Where she lacks in offense, Reyna makes up for. They fit perfectly, and missions go smoothly.

Thrown insults and glares filled with contempt turn into soft-spoken words and shy glances.

And, eventually, fiery sparring sessions end with tender kisses.

—

—

The canteen is quiet, the dim light of the setting sun seeping in through the tall windows.

It had been a long day. Jett is knocked out next to Sage. Cypher is in the middle of a hushed, intense discussion with Killjoy, with the occasional remark from Raze.

It’s peaceful—something Viper hasn’t felt in a long time.

Reyna sits down next to her. Viper manages a small smile and leans into her. They’ve been through a lot together. She thinks she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Efficiency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw shit, here we go again. Wrote this in like 2 hours, finished at 3 AM sharp. At least it’s Sunday tomorrow, or should I say today? There’s bound to be grammar mistakes, feel free to let me know.
> 
> Anyway, here is Reyna’s POV.

Reyna’s good at what she does and she knows it. When she’s picked up by the Valorant Protocol, she’s glad — there is an excuse to kill. She isn’t prepared, however, for the teamwork that is required of her. She’s always worked alone. It’s simple and effective. Teammates only slow her down. 

But, she can admit that the other agents are good. Jett and Phoenix do their jobs well, if not a little flashy. Sage is the glue that the team needs, and Viper is efficient, with a plan for almost every situation. But, sometimes, Viper is too slow, too careful. Reyna thinks they waste time, obsessing over the smallest, insignificant details. 

Aim, shoot, kill, devour. It’s simple.

Viper doesn’t like that. Reyna can see it in the glares filled with contempt. 

——

“Why the long face? The little _serpiente_ can’t handle the fact that her plans aren’t needed?”

“Just wondering why they brought someone like _you_ on board. It’s only a matter of time until you’ll die because of this carelessness. Wouldn’t that be a shame.”

“You can call it careless, but you’ll never be able to deny my results. _I am simply better._ ”

——

It’s both incredibly fun and incredibly easy to leave Viper seething behind her. However, she doesn’t doubt Viper as much as it might seem. Viper is methodical, and it works. Reyna is their Plan B. The brute force if the plan goes wrong. She doesn’t miss, but dead bodies are a pain to both hide and clean up. The frustration of resorting to Plan B one too many times is getting to Viper, no matter just how successful Reyna is.

——

Reyna hadn’t been feeling well the whole week, coupled with a raging headache since Tuesday. She needed the mission in Haven over, and fast. They were with Jett and Sage, which meant that Jett would be working exceptionally hard. Phoenix was as lively as usual. 

Reyna didn’t have time for that. Her sour mood exploded in a lack of thinking that even she admitted was reckless. 

She hadn’t expected the wave of enemies in the garage, though maybe she vaguely remembered Viper highlighting the area in bright red ink. That fact escaped her in the moment, and by the time Reyna was done with the enemies, she was far too close to the rapidly beeping spike for comfort.

Sure, she had escaped, but nothing could have prepared her for this absolute verbal punishment from Viper. She deserves it, so she takes it. ~~On the plus side, an angry Viper is a hot Viper.~~

She pushes those thoughts away, back into the deepest parts of her mind.

——

As if to make up for what happened in Haven, she’s on her best behavior in Split. She’s feeling good today, enough to dominate with an Operator. It’s too easy. 

Viper lets the inevitably easy victory get to her head, diffusing in the open without completely clearing the site. 

Reyna shakes her head as she keeps her sights trained on the corner.

She fires, and the blast shakes the perimeter, the head of the man exploding in a gooey mess of blood and bits of brain. It’s a job well done.

——

Reyna enjoys the steak, but decides she would rather taste Viper.

——

It’s hard to pinpoint honestly where it started, or who started it, or where it started. Maybe it was shy glances across the canteen, or a careful watch other one another during their missions. Maybe it was Reyna’s non-stop teasing that eventually, evolved into something different — something more.

It was definitely a mutual appreciation for abs. Reyna should have expected it, but was still unprepared for the porcelain colored, perfect stomach that was flashed her way the first time she saw Viper change. 

Reyna’s softened tone that was reserved only for Viper broke down her walls bit by bit, and slowly, Reyna fell in deeper and deeper. Unbeknownst to her, Viper was tumbling down the same exact path.

The first time they kissed, after an admittedly sweaty sparring session, Reyna was sure she’d died and gone to heaven. And if she wasn’t sure, the shower after confirmed it.

Reyna decided a long time ago she wasn’t a good person, haunted by her own demons. She isn’t sure what she did right in life to deserve Viper, but she wouldn’t give it up for the world. 

——

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to stay up late on a school day to write this because I'm a simp for this ship.


End file.
